Berserker of Noon
|qualclasses = | height =240 cm | weight =232 kg | gender = Male | hairc = | eyec = | birthp = | bday = | bloodt = | armament =Axe. | likes =Meat. | dislikes =Living preys. | talent =Slaughtering | enemy =Humanity. | imagecol =Green }} Berserker of Noon is the Berserker-class Servant of Vasilisviel Von Einzbern, in the Forced Great Holy Grail War from Fate/Alluring Tale. He fights along his Master as one of the members of the Faction of Noon. Profile Identity Berserker's True Name 'is 'Laighnech Fáelad, the King of Wolves, from Celtic mythology. His story was lost long time ago along his sanity. The only thing known about him is that he was the first werewolf in Ireland and probably a member of the Fianna, but nothing more is known about him but that the Ossory village had a blood descent from Berserker that enabled them to change their forms into wolves. Is possible that he was actually Oscar one of the most famous knights between the Fianna. Others theorize that Berserker never existed and the transformation of the people of Ossory came from a curse cast by a Saint. Others believe that Berserker was the hero CuChulainn or a warrior of Connacht who was bitten by him. Anyway, the tittle of King of Wolves is strong enough to give him shape as a Heroic Spirit. A Heroic Spirit created by the analyses of the behavior of the wolves both alone and in band. Rather than a man caged in a beasts body, it's a beast with the body composition of a Servant. Appearance A tall and muscular red brown haired werewolf with reflective red eyes and wearing a pseudo-armor of copper and a steel double-bladed axe. Personality He acts as a normal wolf but with the loyalty of a guard dog towards his Master. Role Fate/Alluring Tale Abilities A werewolf with a power to fight alone a entire army. He is capable of organizing his pack like a true Alpha to hunt his preys and have no mercy against them. The illness evolved in such a way in Berserker's body that any type of comunication with a human being is completely impossible, but still loyal as a guard dog. Lycanthropie or Lycanthropy is a curse-like ilness that generates the Werewolf Kind. It's a virus passed through the bite or contact with the infected blood. In a Servant's case it's a composite Skill made of''Evaporation of Sanity'', Monstrous Strength, Aptitude for Slaughter (Claws and Fangs), Magic Resistance, Poison Resistance, Battle Continuation, Masochistic Constitution, Animal Dialogue, Shapeshift, Strategy, Innocent Monster and Affection of the Goddess. ''As a King he have such a special treatment in relation to his Kind. The only one stronger than him is the first of the Kind, Lycáon of Arcadia. He also had grant the ''Protection from Injury Skill in the composition. As a natural born Alpha, his Instincts are the best of his species but that King from Greece. Berserker have the necessary Charisma to be respected as the leader of his pack, however indiscipline must be punished and challenges for leadership must be accepted. Ossory Luchtonn: Descendents of the Greatest King, is his Noble Phantasm. A pack of hundreds of werewolves that descend of the Ossory village, the descendents of Berserker himself. The pack obeys loyally to him, but many of them are savages and can easily try to steal his place as an Alpha. There are some of them that are able to talk and think like humans, doctors, and even gun masters and military strategists. One of them showed to be a expert in manufacture and use of explosives. They all have variable Ranks of Lycanthropy as there are all member of the Werewolf Kind. They can communicate through telepathy with each other and with Berserker's Master at will what turns them in a massive army of black ops. They all have a limited invisibility-like ability due the legends about Berserker being capable of doing that but that ability doesn't conceal their presences once Berserker of Night being capable of locating them with easy through his Noble Phantasm.